


Alexiteric

by frecklemaeda



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, WHY DO I BOTHER WRITING, this is so bad, what is this even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklemaeda/pseuds/frecklemaeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexiteric - Adjective meaning to ward off a contagion or having the properties of an antidote. From a Greek word meaning "protection."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alexiteric

Hinata leaned over his boyfriend, shaking him by the shoulder.

"Hey, sleepyhead… You should get up now. It’s probably late morning by now," He grinned.

The brunet glanced over at the pixelated, glowing alarm clock on the nightstand. It was nearly afternoon by now. 

He felt the aforementioned wriggle underneath him.

"I-Idiot… Get off of me…", He heard his boyfriend mumble.

The former glanced back at the cloud-headed boy and grinned.

"Fine, fine."

Hinata rolled off of the other, laying sitting up on the shared bed and rubs his eyes. To be honest, he had only been awake a little while himself. He decided not to mention that.

He heard his boyfriend mutter something inaudible and reach for his glasses, which were perched on the same nightstand that the clock was on.

"So. What should we do today, bed head?"

"…" There was a yawn from the shorter, replacing his reply.

Hinata then felt a weight on his side as Komaeda leaned on him and grinned, ruffling the other’s hair gently.

"… Well. I guess we’ll be staying in today too, then."

**Author's Note:**

> DYING WHALE NOISES


End file.
